


Het Mysterie van de Staten-Generaal

by Milk_With_8g_Fat



Category: Geert Wilders - Fandom, Mark Rutte - Fandom, Nederlandse Politiek, Thierry Baudet - Fandom
Genre: Dutch, Dutch Politics, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_With_8g_Fat/pseuds/Milk_With_8g_Fat
Summary: Thierry Baudet is the unwanted result of Geert and Mark’s one night stand. Without telling Geert about it, Mark decided to give the child away to his new foster parents, where Thierry Rutte became Thierry Baudet. After learning the true about his heritage, Thierry decided to join the politics, with thousands of questions in his mind.





	Het Mysterie van de Staten-Generaal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leden van de Staten-Generaal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552421) by [ZwoelmetZout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZwoelmetZout/pseuds/ZwoelmetZout). 



> Tja Tja, Dames en Heren. After reading the famous literature of @ZwoelmetZout , I decided that I too would like to contribute to this part of the History. The story is as it says. Idk when I’ll update this cause I’m currently in my Scheikunde klas en I’m a very busy child. Ik moet mijn diploma halen, net als Baudet en mijn nederlands is superslecht dus I’ll write this in English.

DE STATEN-GENERAAL WORDT GEKOLONISEERD


End file.
